This invention relates to enclosures for acoustically insulating sound-producing equipment.
In certain applications it is helpful to enclose a piece of noisy machinery, such as an engine or generator, with an enclosure to maintain a desired ambient noise level. The more completely enclosed the machinery, the better the sound attenuation. However, servicing the equipment is often hampered by full enclosures, the enclosure panels or other enclosure framework not allowing convenient and unobstructed access to all sides of the equipment.